Roses in the Snow
by BIG Z1776
Summary: My first attempt at Rise of the Guardians writing Can a little known spirit barely known to the Guardians take her place as a Guardian when the Man in the Moon calls upon her? Will this feisty Spirit of the Summer butt heads with the Spirit of Winter? Or will the saying opposites attract be proven true? As all this happens a new form of evil will rise, one that will shake the world
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is something I have decided to experiment with, so here we go, a classic "Spirit of Summer OC" and Jack Frost pairing. What can I say? It's not the most original concept but you have to start somewhere. It's still in not perfect, being my first attempt at magic and stuff like that, my forte is Red vs Blue, Halo, Battlestar, Stargate, and stuff like that. So if things aren't on par with this style sorry, I'm still learning. **

**Roses in the Snow**

Chapter 1

The North Pole was a hive of activity. As it usually was, and North was right in the center of it, he'd been obsessing over each and every little detail since a bet he had gone through with Bunny had become official. The bet, whoever could make and deliver the most eggs or presents would be forced into admitting the other's holiday was best. But of course, Bunny had initially refused, as he could only do anything with his eggs a few days in advance as they were perishable and Santa's presents were good just about all year round. But, after some careful prodding from North, Bunnymund accepted the challenge and had made and painted millions of eggs and hidden each and every one of them.

So North had exploded out with a vengeance, annoying the yetis a great deal as making the toys was their job and they had little to no help from elves. But North had a bet to win, and nothing but the Man in the Moon himself would stop him from having the rabbit say that Christmas was the most important.

"Come on, why are you sitting on doing nothing, we have toys for children to make!" North called out, startling a pair of yetis at the water cooler taking a break.

The two yetis groaned and begrudgingly walked over to their stations as North watched them to be sure. A trio of elves messing around on a Christmas tree near the control panel to the large globe suddenly went a bit too high as they tried to put the star on top of the tree. The tree starting tipping back and forth, leaning over the railing where they would have fallen several stories to the very bottom where the gears turning the globe were located. Then it fell the other way and then completed its fall and sent all three of the elves falling to the ground. The crash of the ornaments alerted everyone nearby that something had fallen and broken. The yetis all groaned as several elves laughed at their friends' unfortunate accident. One of the elves bounced further and onto his rump on top of the hidden opening where a blue crystal with a core of magic that the Man in the Moon used to communicate.

"Ah!" North shouted, shocked at what happened to one of his Christmas trees, "Elves, what wrong with you! You're always breaking things and hurting yourselves! Do something useful, instead of breaking Christmas trees and electrocuting yetis."

As North continued to lecture the two elves on the tree who looked down at their feet guiltily, one of the windows suddenly became a solid mass of white and blue light that gently spilled into the room and the aura of light shined down upon the spot where the crystal was located. The little elf looked up at the moon then began trying to get the attention of North. But he was still in one of his rants with the elves and wouldn't hear any of it.

One of the yetis tried getting his attention, babbling in the strange yeti language.

"What? Did elf break Christmas present too?! Oh…" North said, trailing off as he saw the beam of light bathing the elf and the spot the crystal was located, "Manny, I'm sorry, but elves being destructive. As usual, so I don't want to hear it from you we have much to do."

But then the crystal holding opened and the blue glowing object slowly began to rise up from the floor, with the little elf on top of it. He stood up, seeing exactly what it was he was standing on, and jumped down, falling flat on his face and then stood up, holding one of his teeth. He realized what that meant to lose a tooth and immediately began bouncing up and down holding it in front of him like a piece of treasure.

"Manny, are-are you choosing new Guardian?" North asked, "Can you hold on while I get everyone out here, they need to see new Guardian as well."

Then one of the yetis slammed a door open, holding a single thin boy in a blue sweatshirt and tan pants with a long staff not unlike a shepherd's crook. His hair was white and his eyes were blue. And he was in trouble, again.

"Hey ya North," Jack Frost called out.

"Phil got you again?! You need to stop trying to break into North Pole, you're Guardian!" North said, holding his hands out as if it were a big celebration, "Speaking of which, Manny has chosen new Guardian!"

"What?" Jack said, "Hey Phil you mind, Guardian business," Jack said, being put down by the yeti in question. As he walked away he did the whole intimidation thing where he pointed at his eyes then pointed at Jack as he walked out.

"Yes, seems like Manny chose new Guardian, just now even."

"But wouldn't that mean something was wrong? Is it Pitch again?" Jack asked, flying over and hovered around the crystal that was glowing softly.

"Oi! What's this North?" the voice of Bunnymund, AKA the Easter Bunny, called out, annoyance dripping from his voice.

The two of them saw that Bunny had a little elf dressed in green and disguised as an evergreen tree in his hand. His face was painted in camouflage and was annoyed at being caught.

"Is nothing I swear."

"You were spying me," Bunny said, "And not for the first time I might add."

"Yo Bunny, we got bigger problems," Jack said, pointing at the crystal.

"What?" Bunny said, dropping the elf to the ground, "Is something wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" the extremely hyper active voice of Toothiana, AKA the Tooth Fairy asked as she hovered into the room.

"Tooth! How'd you know we were meeting?" North called out.

"Well there was a tooth to get out here, an fortunate fall by one of your little elves. And I thought I'd do this one myself and say hi."

"Well Manny's chosen a new Guardian Tooth," Bunny said.

"Really? Who?" Tooth asked coming to rest next to Bunny as a swirling golden ring of sand appeared around them signaling the arrival of the Sandman.

"Sandy!"

The little spirit saluted North and the others pleasantly, and settled next to Jack who patted him on the back.

"Good of you to show up."

A moon shaped figure appeared above the little man's head and he shrugged.

"Well, everyone's here now, Manny, show us who is to be next Guardian."

The crystal obliged, shining brightly, and then letting a single thin female figure appear. It was a feminine figure, her hair was let down, falling down to past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her face was gentle and she wore a midriff shirt that left her arms bare and a dress that went down to her knees. Both were textured like leaves, with the shirt being tight and the dress being loose and free. She was smiling in the image, a smile that seemed to capture Jack's attention acutely.

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know," North responded.

The Sandman shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Well…uh. She's um…" Tooth tried to put her finger on it.

"I know who she is," Bunny responded, "No one really knows who she is, even among us spirits obviously. There are no legends or stories of her either. But her role in this world is as important as Christmas and Easter and Winter combined."

"Mother Nature?" Jack asked, "I know her, and she does not look like that."

"No, Mother Nature has a lot to do, so she sort of delegates, and what she delegates to this little Sheila is to be the Spirit of Summer. And I know where to find her."

-X0X-

The dark of the night gradually turned into a warm orange glow as the sun peaked over the horizon and the forest came alive once more. Flowers, trees, animals, birds, and little bugs of every shape and size emerged from their sleep to a new day, a new start on life. As these creatures and plants rose and started to fill the air with the sound of life another, rather strange event occurred. A large live oak, standing defiantly on top of a small hill overlooking a gentle stream creaked and groaned gently in the morning sun. It's trunk started to slowly twist and parted in the middle and with a soft step forward its lone awoken inhabitant stepped into the world. Her bare feet touched the soft green grass and as her magic touched the soil and life flowers gently rose from the ground to tickle at her ankles as she stood breathing in the untouched air of the forest morning. The wet dew on the grass was cool to the touch and sparkled with a crystalline brilliance as she looked out to see the effect of her waking up.

Her name was Rose, and she was the spirit of the summer and all that is green in the world. She was dressed in a green midriff shirt that seemed to be textured like a leaf but was as comfortable as silk. She wore a green dress that ended at her knees that was also looked like leaves but was the same comfort level as fine silk. Her hair was a light red that was wavy and fell past her shoulders with one of her green eyes usually concealed behind it. Her face was that of any other fifteen or sixteen year old teenager, but her abilities were not.

The young spirit kneeled down, seeing the effect that her magic seemed to have on the ground around her, she gently caressed one of the flowers and it rose up into the air, following her hand obediently all the way up to her knees. She smiled happily, seeing and feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and body as she welcomed a new day.

"Oh hello there," she chirped happily as a young fawn walked up to her, sniffing curiously, "Now where's your momma?"

She looked around, seeing a small group of does and fawns peacefully grazing near the creek below her. The mother doe in question looked over to her and sniffed at her grunting softly then returned to grazing, sensing no danger from the spirit. She patted the fawn's head, feeling the soft fur of its speckled coat as she walked down to the creek where frogs and dragonflies danced about on the lily pads and amongst the reeds. Small fish darted to and fro beneath the rippling water and she kneeled down to look closer at her reflection. She knew her hair was a bit wild in the morning, and took great care to keep herself presentable, even though no one could see her. As she brushed out small knots and wetted down unruly portions a pair of squirrels and a raccoon joined her at the water's edge.

"Good morning," she said as the squirrels chittered away at her, relaying something over to her.

Of course, being the spirit of all that is green and alive she understood them as only their own kind could, "_Good morning Rose!"_

"How'd you three sleep?"

"_Oh it was horrible, the woodpeckers were pecking on my tree all night! Can you please tell them to stop?"_

"Well you just have to work it out amongst yourselves Buddy," Rose replied, seeing the little squirrel's tail twitch in annoyance.

"_But they won't listen to me!"_ the squirrel she knew as Buddy replied.

"Well sometimes you have to do more than what you're doing," Rose chuckled, washing her hands in the water and standing up. As she stood up she noticed a reflection from across the creek that belonged to someone she knew well.

"Still talking to animals there Rose?" the voice of her old friend Bunnymund, said with a slight bit of sarcasm in his Australian accent.

"Well someone has to," she said, holding the squirrel in her hand and let him scramble up her arm onto her shoulder.

"I thought that was Mother Nature's job?" Bunny replied, leaning against the large willow he was underneath.

"Well there's a lot of nature out there, and Mother has always been busy so that's left to me. I'm their voice."

"Aye, that Mother Nature is about as busy as a bloody bee."

"Since when are bees bloody?" Rose said, walking towards him on top of the water, her feet held up by lily pads that seemed to sprout up magically under her feet.

"It's just an expression love, don't get all upset, I don't want your little doggy friends to come after me like the last time you got angry," Bunny replied, remembering Rose's faithful protectors and friends, a pack of wolves that did everything in their power to protect her and the forest.

"Oh the pack isn't the only thing you need to worry about Bunny, remember I have a bit of sway over everything that grows and lives in the forest," she replied, tapping her foot on the soft grass twice.

"Don't I know it," Bunny replied, then saw that the roots of the willow tree he was under had begun to curl around his ankles, "Oi keep your roots to yourself, Rose, come on I didn't come here to fight."

He swatted away at the willow tree's roots, and Rose, knowing her point was made smiled and let the tree return to its business, "So what brings you out here, Bunny? It's not like you to come on a social call. Don't tell me Jack Frost froze the Warren again?"

"Haha, no, and I am here on business. Apparently, you're a Guardian."

"No way, I'm no Guardian," Rose chuckled turning her back on him as she walked away to get a fly away, the wind lifting her up.

"Well tell that to the Man in the Moon," Bunny said, following her.

"What? He-he told you I'm a Guardian?" Rose asked, returning to the Earth.

"Aye, he told us yesterday."

"B-but he never told me, and Mother never told me," Rose replied, stepping back, "And-and no one believes in me, I'm not even a myth like Jack Frost! No one knows my name, no one knows what I do!"

"They will," Bunny says, tapping the ground with his foot and opened up the ground with one of his tunnels. And both spirits went straight down. Next stop, North Pole.

**There we go, hope you all liked it. I'm still experimenting with this type of writing, magic's not my forte, I write sci-fi, so I'm used to things you can explain with a series of scientifically viable concepts and engineering principles. This one will require some new experience, so if you have suggestions I'm listening.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Spirit of Summer and the Spirit of Winter, time to see if opposites attract.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I think I've got things figured out for this type of writing now. Sorry if I've been busy but it takes a little while to get to a point where I'm in a position to write. School is my number one priority and fan fiction just isn't. But enough with that, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Rose had never been in one of Bunnymund's tunnels. And she hadn't really wanted to; being completely out of control with no way to stop herself was a prime reason for that. However, before she could even acknowledge what Bunny had pulled on her she was flying down the tunnel with Bunny right behind her. Her screaming in surprise and fright echoed throughout the tunnel as she slid on her back, her side, and her chest. Bunny's laughter at seeing her like that added to the loud and unpleasant experience that she had just gone through. But within moments, her rather eventful trip ended with a light at the end of the tunnel and a sudden change in scenery and gravity.

She was flung up into the air without any warning and came crashing down on her butt onto a hard smooth floor. The first thing she noticed was that it was freezing, and her thin midriff shirt and loose dress did not help at all. She then noticed a great many rather interesting people staring at her. Of course there was Bunny, standing out in front of her. But then there was a small little man with a very yellow centered theme going on. His hair, his clothes, and even his skin seemed to sparkled like a bed of crystal. His smile was warm and welcoming, which put her at ease slightly. But hovering of to the side was a single woman, a fairy adorned in a great majestic set of flowers and flew with the assistance of a pair of hummingbird speed wings. She had similar, albeit smaller, versions of her around her as she sounded off locations, tooth types, and accidents that were what caused said teeth to now be on her watch list. Then, and this is where her eyes were drawn to the most, was a boy. He seemed younger than the rest, his hair was snow white, his skin an almost blue hue to it. His blue sweatshirt was encrusted with intricate patterns of natural ice crystals. His pants barely went down to his shins where all that was left were bare feet. But it was his eyes that drew her gaze. She'd never seen eyes like that before, and apparently he had never seen eyes like hers. The two of them locked gazes, a fragile and special moment that Rose had never experienced before. She was however broken from this gaze by the sound of Bunnymund calling out to the rest of the gathered Guardians.

"Well mates, here she is. The little Sheila that Manny picked out," Bunny said, presenting her to the assembled group.

"So, you are to be new Guardian?" a deep Russian accented voice spoke up, catching her Rose's attention.

She saw that he was wearing a bright red long sleeve shirt and a darker red set of trousers with Christmas themed overall straps on them. He had a long white beard, white hair and black bushy eyebrows. He examined her with a critical eye, which unnerved her a little bit. But before her anxiety turned to fear the big man let out a bellowing laugh.

"Haha! You should see your face. You like Elves who are caught eating cookies out of jar!"

"Huh?" Rose asked, not really sure what he was getting at.

"I am Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus. But for conversation sake you call me North," he said, grabbing her hand and lifting her up suddenly to her feet, "You know Bunny yes?"

"Umm…yes. Did you say you're Santa Claus, _the _Santa Claus?" Rose asked, trying to come to terms with being the presence with the owner of that famous name.

"Yes! But we overlook, much to tell," North said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and spun her to be in front of the Guardians, "This is Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and lastly is our newest member besides yourself, Jack Frost, I'm sure you know who he is."

"Of course," Rose said, "I've heard some…interesting things about you."

Jack's face changed into a mischievous grin when he heard her speak of things she'd heard about him, "And what type of things would that be?"

"Not the type of thing you want to brag about," Rose responded slyly.

"He told you about the time I had frozen the Warren huh?" Jack asked, not too surprised.

"Oh yeah," Rose said.

"Enough chitting and chatting, now we have ceremony to conduct! You are new Guardian!"

Instantly several yetis walked over and grabbed her by the arms and started taking her to the center of the room. Elves began playing a loud proud trumpet number with a yeti beating on a great big drum in the background as she was set down.

"Hey, stop it-what are you?" Rose stammered, not really sure what was going on.

"Just go with it," Jack whispered in her ear, but she wasn't having any of that.

"NO!" she finally screamed, throwing her arms out in frustration and then out of nowhere vines and roots sprouted up from the floor. The elves scrambled around as they were enveloped by the curling mass of vegetation that whipped around their small bodies and held them upside down. The yetis were totally wrapped in vines and struggled to remove them from their legs and arms. Meanwhile the other Guardians looked at her with a look of surprise, "Don't I get a say in this? I never asked and nor do I want to be a Guardian."

"Ha!" North chuckled, "You think we had choice either?"

"We're not the one who chooses the new Guardians, that's someone else's job," Tooth said gently.

"Oh could you let down Elves and shrink plants. I had new floor laid down," North said, but was ignored.

"Well who? Tell them that I flattered but I…" Rose trailed off, seeing a sudden flood of blue light streaming in through the window. She looked up, and saw the Moon, staring right back at her.

"He's the one who chose you," Jack stepped forward, "He chose all of us. We never had a choice to become Guardians, but we did. We became what we were always meant to be and now it's your turn."

"He-he chose me?" Rose whispered, "After all this time he finally decides to take notice of me?"

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, sensing something fairly sensitive lurking in her mind.

Rose looked right at the five Guardians and shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Excuse me?" Jack said, "What wouldn't we understand? I'm fairly sure that we've all been there."

"Have you ever gone through life not knowing what your purpose in this world was?" Rose said accusingly.

"As a matter of fact I did, for three hundred years I never knew!" Jack said, stepping up to Rose.

"Well-well did you never even know your own name? I never knew my own name until Mother Nature found me and took me in, before that I was nobody and had nobody," Rose said, taking the Guardians by surprise.

"He-he never spoke to you? Never once?" North whispered.

"Yes, so you can see my confusion and anger at being told that he chose me to be a Guardian out of the Blue!" Rose snapped, "So thank you but no thank you. I'm leaving."

Before any of the Guardians could even say anything a sudden little sprout poked out of the ground and extended around her to form a tree that quickly enveloped her and closed. But right before the tree fully enveloped her she stole a glance at Jack, meeting his concerned stare and then saw the dark tree bark fully enclose around her. Then without any other warning the tree gently glowed and then started to unravel, reversing the process it had just gone through to leave the floor exactly as she had left it. The only thing that was left was a single maple leaf that gently floated down, carried in its graceful dance to Earth by gravity alone until it landed at Jack's feet.

"That was pretty impressive," Jack said, acknowledging the unique method by which she had just left the Pole as he gently picked up the lone leaf.

"Jack don't you get it? She just left, she's a Guardian now. There's a lot that we have to discuss and teach her," Tooth said desperately.

"Well it sure looked like she had reason to not want the job," Jack said.

"Which is why you're goin' after her," Bunny chuckled, "To bring her back."

"Me? Why me?" Jack snapped defensively.

"You have nothing to do, it's Summer. And besides, the last Guardian is the one who takes the new one under their wing," Bunny replied.

"Hold on!" Jack said, "You never took me under your wing."

"The circumstances prevented a proper Guardian one oh one mate, now off you go," Bunny said with a sly grin. And with a heavy pat of the foot he opened the ground under Jack into a tunnel.

"Oh I should've seen that coming."

Jack fell straight down without much hesitation on the part of gravity and slid his way to where ever bunny had sent him.

XOX

Rose emerged from the special tree she conjured to return to her own special forest. She walked out to see that things were just how she had left them. The deer were now drinking from the creek with several of the little fawns running and splashing around downstream of their parents. Several bucks also were in the group, but none were as big and powerful as their leader. A large twelve point buck stood careful watch and instantly turned and snorted in her direction once he heard her. He was the protector of that group, and his instant defensive posture was not a surprise to her. Nor was his relaxed friendly posture when he saw her.

"_Rose!" _the big white tail called out, recognizing her.

"Hello Henry," she replied, "I didn't see you this morning."

"_Oh I had to chase off a couple of young un's trying to butt in on my turf,"_ Henry bragged.

"I'm sure," Rose said, walking past him.

"_Where were you Rose? Dian said she saw you leave with the Easter Bunny_," Henry asked, following her to underneath the shade of the willow tree.

"Uh nowhere," Rose responded, quite startled.

"_Rose? You know that I can tell when you lie_," the big buck responded wisely.

Rose sighed heavily and sat down, a thick root reaching up to meet her and she sat comfortably as the willow adjusted and flattened to create a bench, "He sort of kidnapped me to the North Pole, it turns out the Man in the Moon wants me to be Guardian."

"_Wow that's great Rose, congratulations!"_ Henry said proudly.

"No it's not," Rose responded standing up, "For more than two hundred years I had never known what my purpose was, I've never known why I am who I am. And now that glowing sphere up there decides now to finally say alright here's who you are. I'm sorry, for two hundred years I've found and created a life for myself."

"_How do you know this was the life you were meant to live_?" Henry asked, his wisdom shining through in spades.

"What? Henry, you, your herd, the pack, the birds, and the squirrels and every tree and flower is my life. I could never leave, even for the position of Guardian," Rose responded, almost shocked that one of her closest friends would say such a thing.

"_What if keeping us and being a Guardian went hand in hand? You wouldn't have the power to bring life, speak to us, and speak to the trees if there wasn't a reason. Mother Nature and the Man in the Moon wouldn't do that without purpose."_

"But being a Guardian means looking out for children, that's what the Guardians do."

"_Well, I suppose you won't know until you find out."_

XOX

Jack Frost went charging out of the tunnel that Bunny had sent him through and came out on the other side with an undignified crash right onto a fallen tree. It hurt, a lot, and Jack grumbled under his breath as he got to his feet. As he looked around at where he'd ended up he made a note to freeze something of Bunny's when he got back.

He seemed to be a part of the woods one would compare to downtown Detroit, not a place you would want to be when you're all alone. These woods were very dark, and very quiet. Moss hung from the limbs of trees where ever he looked and bushes, ferns, and grasses were everywhere. A few large rocks were spread out around him, equally spacing the massive oak trees that made up this forest. A small pond was fed by a trickling waterfall off to his left. And in the center of this clearing was a platform like rock with a beam of sunlight shining down on it. This was the best place of sunlight that was received by this patch of forest. Little beams of sunlight were shining through openings in the canopy onto other places in this clearing and on what appeared to be a small cave by the pond. Jack shook his head in annoyance.

_This can't be where Rose lives, it's too dark and gloomy, Bunny I am so paying a visit to the Warren when I get back._

"Hello! Rose, you out there?" Jack called, looking around for any sign of the girl he was to teach to be a Guardian, "Rose come on, I just wanna talk!"

"Who calls for the lady of the woods?" a dark menacing voice responded from the shadows.

Jack whirled around, his staff pointed out at the shadows of the woods where the voice could have come from. But he saw nothing. He swirled around, swallowing a little bit of nervousness at the fact he was being watched and couldn't see who or what it was that was watching him.

"Jack Frost, I need to talk to Rose," Jack said, hoping for some kind of reaction, or better yet Rose herself.

"And why would you need to speak to her?" a different, feminine voice spoke from the opposite from where Jack was looking.

He ducked back around, aiming his staff at the source of the voice. But when he spun around a snap and the sound bushes rustling caught his attention from behind him. He spun around again to only see a bush that was coming to rest after being disturbed.

"It's important, where is she?" Jack bravely said again, not liking the way this was looking at all.

"We'll decide what's important," a new voice said, this one was deeper, and darker than all the rest.

Jack could now feel the heat of breath from behind him. He slowly turned around, and came face to face with golden eyes, black fur, and large teeth. And over all of this a wolf's howl echoed out, and was answered by more and more. Growling and snarling rose from around him. Dark canine shapes crept from bushes and ferns, walking into the light. Shining eyes stared back at him with extreme hostility as they circled him, waiting for one wrong move to strike.

"Uh, did I mention I'm a Guardian?"

**How's that for a bit of a cliffhanger? Not bad right? I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this, thanks for reading, please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Pack meets Jack Frost.**


End file.
